Mr Perfect
by Your-face22
Summary: He was just so... perfect!


He did _everything_ right. It was **no** fair! At least in the petite girl's eyes. He did anything he set his mind to perfectly. It was just. So. Frustrating! Why could she know everything? How come she couldn't be perfect like _him_? It was simply no far. Nope, none what-so-ever!

Misao pondered this as she practiced on her Kunai skill. The target was at least three hundred feet away. Meaning it was a decent distance. _Okay, so if I hit it at a forty two degree angle with the wind this rough I should nail it perfectly. Wait, maybe forty one? No, no, forty two._

"Forty one point eight." The smooth voice said behind her. Misao jumped, she didn't need Mr. perfect there… no matter how much she loved Mr. Perfect. Misao nodded to the man and gave it a shot.

She nailed it dead on. "Thank you lord Aoshi." She muttered under her breath feeling embarrassed. He nodded simply and went on his way. Not looking back.

--

Misao sat cross legged on the ground as she read the letter over and over again. "What's another word for love?" she asked herself as she thought it through. There were so many words at the tip of her tongue.

"Too adore, harboring intense feelings for, to find irresistible." Aoshi named off as he walked by. Misao resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him and instead added two of his suggestions: Adore and find irresistible. So what if it was another lover letter _to_ him? One that she planed would never be seen by him.

--

Misao looked at the miso not knowing whether to trust her creation or not. True she was a very good cook; she just never knew how to make miso just right. She tasted it and wrinkled up her nose. "Bleh, too bitter." She complained.

"Add more salt." Aoshi suggested as he walked past her for what had to be the third time that day, and walked out the door. Misao blinked in surprise and added the salt. She tested it once more, and, of course, Aoshi was right.

--

Misao waited in the temple after dinner, waiting for Aoshi's arrival, tea in place, everything ready to go. She would usually do this ritual during the day; however, Aoshi had switched meditation time to night. He said it was for important matters.

Misao wondered what to do to pass time and figured it would have been good to meditate, just like Aoshi. So, she sat as she'd seen Aoshi sit in the past, folded her arms in her lap, closed her eyes and slumped down. She then tried to get her mind to drift.

"You need to have your back straight for breathing." Misao's eyes jerked open as she turned around looking to Aoshi. He looked right back.

"L-lord Aoshi!" she exclaimed, bewildered. He sat down beside her and began to meditate himself.

"You need deep even breaths." He told her. Misao gritted her teeth in anger. She stood up quickly and looked to him firmly. She had had enough of his perfection for the day.

"Can you _please_ stop being perfect for like, two minutes?" She asked angrily. He looked up to her with confusion in his eyes, though his face held no emotions.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Don't pull that! You _know_ what I'm talking about!"

"I don't believe I do."

"You and your… PERFECTNESS!" Aoshi blinked.

"You… think I'm… perfect?" he asked her, sudden humor flooding to his eyes. She blew out a puff of air.

"Yeah! At like, everything! You can do _anything_ you set your mind too!" she told him

"I beg to differ." He told her.

"Yeah right! Name one time!" she ordered. He remained silent, eyes closed and head bowed. "See! There **is** no time!" she said triumphantly.

"Enough Misao." He commanded.

"No, I'm not through!"

"**Enough**." His voice boomed startling her as he stood up, peering down at her angrily. "You think I'm perfect? Me? Are you trying to block out every painful memory I set in your brain?" he asked her bitterly.

"O-Of course not!" she stuttered. "That doesn't mean you still don't do everything perfectly! You can do _anything_ you want!" she told him.

"You know what I can't do?" he asked her with bitter resentment with a pained look in his eyes. It was almost intangible to Misao.

"What?" she asked softly, her eyes begging him to tell her.

"I can't resist you." He muttered his voice barely audible.

"What?" she asked again.

"I can't resist you! Your always on my mind." He admitted sheepishly, yet his face still held no emotion, only anger.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked him, "Why don't we do something about it? It's obvious I like you Aoshi-Sama." She told him, now her voice was inaudible.

"Because I am a monster." He replied calmly, as if speaking about the weather.

"I see no monster here Aoshi Sama, only someone who I adore, feel intense feelings for, and find irresistible." She said with a smile as she grabbed his big hand into her small and delicate ones.

"Find irresistible?" he asked his voice trying to hide the humor deep within.

"Of course, don't you find me irresistible?" she asked innocently, touching her hand to his face.

"Of course, that's why I must stay away from you." He told her, pulling away from her touch.

"I need you." She told him in a whisper.

"You don't." he said.

"If only you knew." She said with a sigh as she buried her face in his chest. "I won't let you go." She told him.

"I wish you would." Okay, so that stung, but Misao knew he was trying to do it for her own good. She didn't care though. She wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise, and crushed her lips to his. He pulled away. "We shouldn't." he breathed deeply.

"But I _want_ to." She told him. "Besides, if you think it wouldn't be good to do this then do it anyways it'd prove to me that your not perfect." She explained. He smirked at her "cunningness".

"You win." He gave her another kiss. She broke away for air.

"I know." She said snidely as she crushed her lips to his once more, another make out session was initiated. If Aoshi let them go as far as she wanted to go, and knew he wanted to go; then they probably wouldn't be returning to the Aoiya that night.

--

Aoshi took in a deep breath as Misao lay on top of him. "We shouldn't have." He said again.

"I don't want you being guilty." She commanded, "Besides, it was worth it." She told him.

"Still think I'm perfect?" he asked. Misao pondered that for a moment.

"No," she began, "but this is better." She gave him another kiss. _Oh yes, much, much better._


End file.
